Arbolus
The third guardian of the game. Arbolus is the guardian of the garden. He drops the key of the library and 440 coins (this also gives you the achievement "THE KEY OF THE LIBRARY"). Arbolus is an easy boss. Zera tolds you he can only be damaged by Arrows, neither axes nor magics, but this is a lie. Even if the fire is one of his weaknesses, he is not affected by the burning status effect. He is not directly targeted by any pets you can get at this moment of the game but he can be hit by a lost projectile of a pet (Coldax, for example). Attacks Strategies Melee Weapon The best strategy is to stay near him and attack him with your best melee weapon. 3-4 attacks and move backwards to avoid his poison spike shield. This way his 4 magic bolts can't hit you, his wasp never target you, the main problem is if his magic meteor hit you and moves you to his poison spike shield. Even if you do not have the required level, equip an axe to chop him down. The sheer damage the axe does to him will more than compensate whatever speed penalty you might get from using this weapon. Magic If you are a magic user, you can spend at least 4 in Fire. Your main attack will be the level 1 fire bolt (the upgraded one at level 6 is not efficient as it consumes too many essences and do not deal much more damage at low level and without red staff & fire robe), the level 4 spell Heat Aura will protect you from the wisps as they will be dead while approching too close. If you have some spare points, you can use them to upgrade the staves and the robes to the level 3 and go buying some stuff at the gardens magic shop to make the fight a little quicker. Dodging (Ranged) The key is to stay at the left, under the wood platform while jumping (because the meteors can't go through it) in order to avoid the magic meteors and letting the pet take the meteors instead of you. Recall it and summon it again to heal it if necessary. For the fire bolts, go forward and backwards as usual. You will be safe from the spike shield. Unepic Challengers If you bought the Mini Space Ball (350 Unepic Points), even if one of Arbolus weaknesses is the fire, he won't be targeted by the Mini Space Ball. It's because he is not targeted by any pet you can get at this moment of the game. Bugs at Looting The main community problem with this boss is the looting part. Many players have been forced to teleport(Halo) because just when they kill Arbolus, the poison spike shield hit them and they need to heal, in this case all his loot is lost, including the neccesary library key. The solution to this problem is kill thieves, you just have to lure them with an item at the end of any stair and kill them until one of them drop a scroll (The average player have to kill 10-15 thiefs until they loot the key). It is known that no thief appear on Arbolus stage, you have to move to other location.